Fairy Tail:The Princess & The Dragon
by PrincessBlueOlivia
Summary: Natsu has every girl on him. Lucy was treated like trash by everyone but Natsu, who finds her when she had been beaten. Natsu falls madly in love with lucy and wants to do anything for his "Lil Princess" and anything for her to fall for him. Natsu also learns Lucy's past then instantly wants to forget and for her to do the same...forget. (Nalu! Later will have lemon:P)
1. Part 1: Seen you hurt

**Natsu POV**

I was standing next to my locker taking my motion sickness pill since i was about to drive home. all the girls surrounded me of course. It is really starting to get annoying. it's the end of the day why won't they just go home already? One of them, Kinana I believe, hugged me. I had nothing against the girl I just wanted my personal space is there something wrong with that?

" **Alright ladies I need to get home see you on tomorrow.** " I pushed them off and to the side and walked to the front door swinging my bag to my back ignoring all of their sighs and awes as they walked off too. I heard someone in the other hall scream in what sounded like pain rather than excitement . I backed up and waked in that direction I heard the scream then started hearing crying.

There was a blonde who was on the floor, it looked like she had been beaten up. " **Miss are you alright?** " I put my bag on the floor and keeled down beside her. I could hear her gasping for air so I pushed her lightly so she was on her back and could breath easier.

She said nothing just kept gasping. I noticed she had a cut across her face and along her arms. She held her stomach so I assumed she was kicked there and that's why she couldn't breath. Seeing as it was after school I know the nurse was already gone.

I reached into my pocket for m phone to call 911 then remembered it taken up by Mr. Guildarts. " **Dammit, okay guess I am picking you up.** " I grabbed my bag putting on my back I put an arm under her back and legs then stood up carrying her bridal style. I rushed out to my car put her in the back shut the door and got in the front(Cause screw safety for lu she is already hurt why not put her in the back with no seat belt.). I threw my bag in the passenger seat put my seat belt on then started the car. (Oh but you wear a seat belt)

I rushed to the hospital speeding a bit. I heard her mumbling somethings I couldn't understand. I parked and the front got buried into some bushes. I got out and slammed the door. Opened the door to the blond got her out and shut the door with my foot. I ran into the hospital and before I said anything a nurse took the blonde from me.

" **It's gonna be alright Lu.** " The nurse whispered and laid her on one of the beds and rolled her to a room.

I was so confused why it seemed normal that she was here. I walked to the front desk and looked at the lady puzzled " **Is she gonna be okay?** "

" **Oh yes, this happens to her a lot she has panic attacks like this on a daily bases.** " The lady said bluntly.

I sighed in relief that it was only attack but for the cuts I was concerned. " **May I ask for her name?** "

" **No I am very sorry I can't give out personal information about our patients.** " she looked up at me. " **But if you can tell me your name I can tell her that you are the one who brought her here.** "

Figures she couldn't tell me. " **Natsu.** " I sighed.

" **Natsu...?** " she questioned for my last name.

I sighed louder. I hate my last name and it's meaning to other people. " **Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel.** "

her eyes widen " **Oh sir I'm sorry I didn't know you were part of the Dragneel family. If you wait a bit I can see if you visit Mrs. Heartfilia.** "

There it is, another person giving me anything I ask for. But wait that name, it seems familiar. " **Heartfilia Heartfilia Heartfilia...** " I mumbled to my self as quietly as I could then shrugged it off and shook my head. " **Nah, I'll just leave.** " I walked out as simple as that.

I hopped into my car and drove home. The gates of my humongous house opened I drove up to the front and pulled my keys out. I sat back for a moment then dropped my keys on the floor. " **Fuck.** " I sat up leaned forward reaching for my keys. And of course my head had to hit the horn.

I quickly moved my head and my hands went up in the air. " **ARE YOU KIDDING ME!** " I punched the shit out of my steering wheel when I saw my dad's head peek out of his window along with Erza's and Wendy's.

" **Get up here now.** " I heard someone say with a voice full of anger.

I put my keys in my pocket grabbed my bag and got out slamming the door shut. I walked inside up three stories and down a _long_ hall way. Slowly I opened _his_ door " **Yes father?** " I put on a innocent smile.

" **Where were you?** " he asked not looking up from his work.

" **Just around town doing stuff.** " I flopped on the couch.

" **Stand up.** "

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

" **What** ** _stuff_** **did you do?** "

I could tell he was getting pissed but i just smirked. " **Oh teen stuff.** "

" **And what is that?** "

" **Things you wouldn't understand.** " I looked up at the ceiling.

" **Why didn't you call?** "

" **A teacher took up my phone.** "

He growled. " **I am tired of your behavior go to your room I am done talking to you.** "

He sounded like he would murder me so I got up and walked up to the eighth story and into my room. " **Why won't he just chill and let me do my own thing jeez.** " I sat on the end of my bed. " **I wonder how that girl is doing...** " I flopped backwards and instantly fell asleep.

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up with a Oxygen Mask on my face and the beeping of a heart monitor. " **H-how d-did-d I-I get-t here-re.** " I looked at the nurse who was checking the monitors.

" **Uh, I young boy named Natsu Dragneel.** " She started taking my mask off. " **Do you think you are able to breath on your own again?** "

I let her take it off. " **Y-you mean-n a g-guy helped-d m-me-e.** " I started to shake a bit.

" **Yes, and I suggest you thank him if you find you him. Now what is with all of these cuts?** " she tuned the tank off and wrapped the mask around the tank then picked up one of my arms.

" **I-I fell-l i-n a-a r-ose bus-s-sh.** " I was shaking like crazy when she said i should talk to a guy.

She gave me a glaring knowing the truth and that what i said was a lie " **Get some rest it's already one in the morning no point in going home.** " she walked over to the door. " **We have cloths for tomorrow. Press the button if you need anything. And please tomorrow talk to that young boy and thank him.** " she walked out shutting the door.

I was still shaking I couldn't help it. " **I can't t-talk to that that N-natsu guy, who even is that-t.** " My eyes widened to the sky. I snuggled up in to my blanket and just stared at the wall .long.

_6:45 AM._

I was so zoned out to anyone else I looked like I was sleeping. I felt someone push my arm so I snapped out of it. " **Hm?** "

" **Miss. Heartfilia it is time to get ready, there is your food and your cloths are right here.** " she sets my cloths on the end of the bed and walked out shutting the door.

I forced myself to sit up and swung my legs out of the bed. " **At least today is Friday.** " I slowly stood and looked at my breakfast. -sliced Apples- -grapes- -pancakes w/whip-cream- -raspberry juice- and -chocolate-. I sighed and ate three grapes then changed my cloths. I folder the shirt up along with my skirt and reached in my jacket pocket for my phone. " **Great my stuff is still in my locker including my phone.** "

I put my jacket on and walked to the door, as soon I opened the door a pink hared guy was at my door. My eyes widen as big as the sun it's self. " **...** "

" **Hey there,** " he gave me a dork smile which was kinda cute. " **I helped you yesterday or well brought you here.** "

I started shaking like there was no tomorrow. " **T-t-t-tha-a-a-n-nk-k y-yo-u-u.** " I was so scared I couldn't move and my face was as white as snow.

" **I was wondering if you would like me to drive you to school?** " he gave me a concerned look. " **Are you okay you, you seem pale.** "

" **F-fin-n-ne, n-no-o.** " My mind was in a daze I saw a nurse and looked at her with eyes that said ' _help me_ '

The nurse thankfully saw me and walked over. " **Miss Heartfilia I suggest you ride with Mr. Dragneel.** "

I knew the nurse had some plan, but what was it? Get me a friend? get me to trust people again? What ever it is it won't work. I refuse to do what ever it was but I nodded _very slow._ " **O-ok-ay.** "

He gave me a dork smile and step away from the door. " **Ladies first.** "

I looked down at the floor and started to walk away from my room and exit the hospital.I could NOT stop shaking I hated this. Why, why does this have to happen to me can't he go and bother some other girl? I mean he has plenty chasing after him.

I could hear is foot steps behind me which spooked me more. I rushed to the sidewalk seeing if i could walk away and go to school on my own but sadly that is not what happened.

" **Hey Luce, I said i was gonna take you.** " The sound of keys jiggling came from his pocket.

I didn't want to go and it is clear to anyone that i didn't. I don't want to get even 20 feet from anyone especially a guy. They are evil creatures with no soul. They think...they do what ever they want like it won't effect them later.

I turned and faced him and shook my head. " **I-I'm-m w-walk-king-g t-her-re."**

" **Well I'll walk with you then.** " he nodded like there was no way of changes his mind and walked to my side. " **You know who I'm and you wouldn't wanna miss an opportunity for The Natsu Dragneel to walk you to school.** " He stupidly grin like e knew I was in love with him or something but i sure as hell can tell you I didn't.

" **G-ladl-ly I-I wil-ll m-mis-s it.** " I turned back around and stared walking to school leaving him just to stare at me as i stumbled away from him.

Part One done yay! Hope you enjoy. comment tell me if i should make chapters longer or shorter. suggest something you want me to write and how you felt about this chapter thanks * _ **Rawr**_ *


	2. Part 2 Leave her alone, got it!

**Natsu's POV**

' _What...just...happened... A girl that refused my attention...does she not like me or something? I thought since she seemed hurt she would love my help and then love me but, she doesn't even accept me helping. She is different from the others...What is up with that._ ' I still walked behind her she may of wanted me to go away but i can not leave her alone or someone else will take her away from me.

" **P-pleas-se s-sto-op,** " She whimpered which was so freaking adorable for some reason. " **G-g-o i-in you-r c-car-r.** "

I paused then turned around to the direction of my car. I quickly walked there unlocked the door grabbed my bag then slammed the door shut locking it as I ran back to her. Once I was next to her I swung my bag on my back.

She glanced at me eyes showing anger but body showing she was scared. " **W-why won't-t y-you-u le-eave me-e-e alon-n-e?** "

" **Because you are different and it is hard to find a girl like that.** " I smirked knowing she will look at me awed by my very true complement.

But she _didn't_...she just...crossed her arms and kept walking.

Wait, what is wrong with me, why am I trying to get her to fall for me? I can get any girl in the school I want so why am I wanting another one after me? It is annoying. Uhg I should stop following her but the school is closer than the hospital where my car is by now. " **I'm sorry, didn't mean to upset you I just thought since you I found you badly beaten I assumed you were weak and fell into many traps so I was gonna help you. I see I was wrong so I'll leave you alone.** " I said in a truly sorry voice.

" **I-I-It's o-ok-ay**." She was shaking like crazy was she gonna pass out?

" **I do wanna ask if you are okay. I mean you started shaking the moment you saw me I know you weren't before cause you weren't shaking the moment I saw you. Also do you have a stuttering problem who haven't said a single word with out stuttering.** " Everything I was saying sounded rude I didn't mean it that way and I hope she could tell i didn't. I looked up as the gates of the school opened and we walked in.

" **I-I...u-uh-hhh- Can-n y-ou-u j-jus-t-t st-o-op, y-you sh-ould-dn't t-talk t-to-o m-me-e** "She looked at the floor walk a bit faster.

" **And why not?** " I made a confused and disappointed facial expression

I could tell her eyes got wide. " **B-b-becaus-se uhhhhh-hu-u-hh...** "

A crowd of girls rushed to me before she could answer and clung on pushing Lucy aside.

I looked over making sure she was okay seeing her slowly inch away I sighed.

One of the girls Kinana I believe, growled and looked at Lucy " **Oh look, It's the rat.** " all the others giggled.

I gave the girl with purple hair a evil glare but she was facing away from me so she did not see.

Lucy just froze like it was impossible for her to move.

All the others followed her lead I stood there wanting to see want happens making sure Lucy wouldn't get hurt and to make sure they aren't the ones that cause her pain yesterday. I saw someone moving closer in the corner of my eye I turned to look and of course...it just had to be her.

 **Lisanna's POV**

I noticed some girls around my beloved Natsu and they seemed to be getting angry at some blonde. I need to get closer to see who they were arguing with so I walked over and saw Natsu look at me with a growl then looked back at Kinana and the blonde. To my surprise the 'strange blonde' was Lucy.

Kinana stepped closer to Lucy and I could tell Natsu was ready to attack her at any moment. I walked and stood next to Kinana with my arms crossed. I wouldn't feel bad for whatever happens to Lucy. Sure, we use to be best friends she even told me why she couldn't trust people I knew everything. And I will use everything against her since she abandoned our friend ship.

" **Awe is someone gonna cry?** " Kinana giggled as Lucy's eyes watered up.

Luckily the other girls were holding Natsu back.

" **Kinana we don't pity the Sluts you should know better.** " I smirked. That threw her over the edge she tried running off but just fell into the grass on her hands and knees. " **Good girl just stay down like a good dog.** " I giggled

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and yank me back which caused me to fall on my bum. " **Oof, owww, hey that hurt why did you do tha-** " I looked up and saw Natsu's face. His face serous as all hell. I shook a bit I was scared.

 **Natsu's POV**

I heard what Lisanna said and how it effected Lucy I hoped it wasn't true I mean seeing how scared she got it is great possibility that it's true but all I know is that pissed me off. I yanked her to the ground and walked around her standing in front of Lucy so no one could touch her.

" **Why the hell are you being such a jackass to her? What did she do to you?** " I looked at them I probably looked like I would murder who ever spoke. " **If you ever and I mean EVER hurt Lucy Heartfilia emotionally or physically I can promise you. you won't even be able to stand.** "

Everyone but Lisanna ran into the school. She was as white as a ghost.

I just stared at her with my arms cross.

She started to cry then stood up and ran into the school too.

I turned to Lucy and keeled beside her. " **Hey Luce, are you alright?** " I didn't want to touch cause I thought she would push me away and go off.

 **Lucy's POV**

I was shocked when I heard what Natsu said to them and blushing a bit cause he called me Luce. He was actually trying to protect me. Why would he do that? He doesn't really even know me. I moved so i could sit on my legs and I wiped my face. " **Y-yeah...** " Deep breaths Lucy Deep breaths. I looked him in the face for once and Mavis was he cute.

" **Good.** "He smirked looking at me.

" **W-what-t d-d-id I-I s-ay so-mething?** " I was so confused to why he was smirking.

" **You were always looking down so I never got to see how beautiful your are.** " He gave a dork smile.

Tomato Face. " **I-I...uh...** " I looked at the ground and then it hit me. I'm actually talking to a person who isn't trying to make me cry. And of all things is a guy. Holy Mavis I didn't know this was possible. Sure I am still scared but I'm not running off or having an attack.

The bell rang and he jumped up. " **Dammit I'm late, My dad is gonna kill me if he finds out.** "

" **G-go-o to-o c-class-s th-en.** " I stared to stand on my own then I felt a gentle hand pull on my arm helping me up. I hissed in pain cause of the cuts on my arm but I was up off the ground.

" **Well you're late to so I'll take you to class first.** " He dropped my arm then started to walk but his face turned to me.

I shook my head. I didn't have class with the other students I went to the office and got my work done there. But i still walked next to him.

" **Why you shake your head?** " He tiled his head.

" **I-I do-n't-t g-go-o to-o cl-ass-s.** " We walked in I kinda slowed down so I was behind him.

" **Oh? Why not?** " He started walking in the direction of his class I followed since my locker was that way too.

I shrugged hoping he would be able to tell I don't want to talk about this.

But he couldn't. " **So where do you go then?** "

I put my finger over my lips like it was a secret. I didn't want him to know cause then he would go in there and try to talk to me. We got to the section where my locker so I walked away from him glad that he didn't follow. I assume he went to class.

I open my locker and grabbed my book bag and held in on my shoulder. I pulled my phone out of a small box that was in the very bottom of my locker. I powered it on.

You have 23 New Messages

Thursday at 5:37PM

Text From: Aunt Cana

Hey Lucy it's getting a bit late for you not to be home Say something so I know you are alright.

Thursday at 6:19PM

Text From: Aunt Cana

Lucy are you okay?

I went ignored the rest assuming the rest were the same and replied.

From Lucy:

Yeah I'm fine sorry I was taken to the hospital. Same reason as always.

I silents my Phone and put it in the pocket of my jacket. " **Alright,** " I walked to the office door. " **After this it's the weekend. Two days without people.** " I smiled and open the door. I walked to the back and set my stuff under my chair sitting with my legs crossed doing my work.

Yay another chapter *claps for self* Hope you enjoyed

Trying to post every 2-4 days

Uhm yeah... Follow Fav Review all that good stuff * _Mini_ **RAWR** *


	3. Part 3: Awkward silence

**Sorry that it has been a bit since i made a chapter I was thinking about taking the story down and writing it in school then publish the completed book next summer but I think i will just continue writing it part by part. it will take a bit of time for the chapters but i plan on at least one chapter a week maybe more. now enough of my non-sense it is story time. Hope you enjoy .**

 **Lucy's POV**

My head jolted up when the sound of the dismissal bell rang. " **AH! W-what-t.** " It took me a few blinks before I realized I feel asleep while I was working. I looked around and saw all the people who work in the office were gone.

" **They must be watching the bus lines or car riders.** " I stood up and grabbed my bag from under my desk and put my work in a folder. I put the folder in my bag then walked to the window and looked out it. There was a giant crowed of people and my body started to shake to the idea of going into that. " **I-I'll just wait...** "

I pull my phone out of pocket.

You have 2 New Messages.

1 New Text Message From Cana A. at 12:07

Well thank Mavis you are okay.

1 New Text Message From Cana A. at 2:43

What do you want to make for dinner?

I didn't really want anything to eat anything but I know she will fight me to eat.

Sent to Cana A.

anything sounds good to me.

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked out the window again. It was a bit crowed still but not near as bad. I swung my bag onto my shoulders and walked out of the office.

I walked outside and headed to the gates. I froze like I got shoot when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

" **Hey Luce.** " A joyful voice said from behind me.

My body actually relaxed when I realized it was Natsu. Wait. What! Ugh what is he doing to me. I turned around and looked at the ground. " **Y-yes?** "

" **Where ya going?** " He moved his hand back to his side.

" **H-ho-me w-where-e e-lse?** " I kept looking at the ground

"How far is your house from here?"

" **A-a few-w mi-iles.** " I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

" **The hospital is only a couple a blocks away. we can walk there I get my car and I drive you home.** "

I shook my head and turned around. " **I-I c-an-n go-o on-n m-my ow-n** "

" **Yes you can, but your not gonna.** " He grabbed my hand and walked out of the gates.

My eyes widen as I yanked my hand trying to get my hand free but couldn't. " **L-LET G-GO-O** " I basically started to cry and scream.

He quickly let go and since I was pulling away I fell back and landed on my bum.

" **Luce are you okay! I'm sorry.** " He kneeled down next to me.

I sat there a moment many things running through my head. I looked up at him and wiped my face. I started to stand and I felt him wanting to help but I did it on my own.

He stood up after me. " **I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make you cry.** "

" **I-it's-s o-okay-ay** " I fixed my bag on my shoulder. Why am I so child like? I cry when anyone just touches me.

" **Can you please just let me drive you there?** " He pouted his lip slightly and stared at me.

I sighed but nodded cause he probably would never give up so there was no point in fighting it.

" **Yay!** " He gave a dorkish smile and I rolled my eyes. He almost grabbed my arm but quickly stopped him self. " **This way!** " he started walk in the direction of the hospital and I followed.

 **Natsu's POV**

We reached my car after a long awkwardly silent walk. I looked back to make sure Lucy was still there. She was staring at the sidewalk as she walked. She was so shy it was adorable but she always seemed scared. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the car.

" **Here you go.** " I opened the passenger side door for her.

She stopped in front of the door and looked up at me like she was thinking about something.

" **Come on you'll be safe,** " I put a big smile on my face and motioned my hand for her to get in the car. " **I promise.** "

She nodded and stepped into the car and put her back near her feet.

I shut the door and ran to my sided. I hopped in and threw my bag in the back. I started up the car then looked at Lucy who was staring at her hands that rested in her lap.

" **So what's your address.** " when i said that i felt very creepy (That's cause you are.)

She pulled put her phone and typed her address into direction. She turned the volume all the way up then looked out of the window.

I rolled my eyes. " **Come on why do you fear people so much.** " I laughed slightly. I backed out and drove away from the hospital.

She looked at me when I said that and hadn't looked away.

" **I was only joking.** " I glanced at her but had to look back at the road.

She looked like that wasn't the reason she was staring.

" **What?** " I stopped at the red light and looked at her.

She looked back out the window and her body trembled .

I caught my self staring at her body. (Perv) I shook my head and looked at her face well more like the back of her head. " **Hey you can't stare at me then when I look you look away.** "

She didn't respond.

The light turned green and I turned left.

" **I can't tell if you are mad or just don't want to talk.** " She kinda looked depressed but I don't think she is.

" **D-don't-t w-a-nt to-o.** "

I smiled cause she said something.

" **Then I won't make you.** " I stayed silent a long with her and every once and a while i would look at her. She looked even more upset but I stilled didn't talk since she wouldn't either.

It was a long...awkward...silent...car ride till we got to her house.

 **Lucy's POV**

Right as we pulled up to my house I grabbed my phone put it in my pocket grabbed my bag and open the door getting out fast.

My Aunt Cana was standing outside of the door already. Most likely drinking.

I looked at Natsu " **T-thank y-you-u.** " I shut the car door and ran to the front door before he could say anything.

" **Hey L-Lu-.** " Cana said with a slight drunk tone

" **H-hey.** " I started to reach for the door knob.

" **Who was that?** " she looked at me but waved bye to the car as he drove off.

" **Uh...** " I trembled again.

She smirk " **Does my little niece have a boyfriend..** " she fake cried. " **Now she won't have time for her dear old Aunt**."

" **H-HE-E IS-S N-O-T-OT!** " I open the door and ran into my room. I tossed my bag onto the floor some where and flopped onto my bed I kicked my shoes of and one hit the wall making a thud sound.

I could hear her laughing as she walked to my room. " **I was only joking Lu, you don't need to get all worked up about it.** "

I turned my head and looked at her.

" **Can I at least know who he is?** " she sat on the edge of my bed and smiled at me.

I sat up and put my knees up wrapping hands around my legs. " **H-his-s nam-me is N-nat-su...** "

Cana started laughing and hitting the bed " **T-that's,** " she was gasping for air " **so f-f-funn-ny**."

I looked at her questioning her reaction.

She looked at me seeing I was no joking she stopped. " **Wait so you actually talk to someone else** ** _AND_** **they are a guy?** **I was only joking when i said boyfriend cause I thought they were a girl...** "

" **N-not lik-ke I had-d a choice** " I laid my chin on my knees and looked at my toes wiggling in my socks.

" **and why didn't you?** " she tilted her head.

" **H-he took me-e to the h-hospit-al the nurse told me t-to go with him-m** " (Lies Luce Lies she said should not you have to.) I looked at her. " **and he begged to driv-ve me home and wouldn't-t stop-p.** "

She smiled. " **and what do you think of him?** "

What did I think of him? He helped me when he didn't even know me. He tried being kind and I pushed him away. He even protected me from other people. " **I-I don't know-w,** " i sighed. " **he is n-nice i guess.** "

She smirked then pat my back. " **I ordered Pizza there is some left for you in the fridge.** " she sat up and walked to the door and I could tell she was planing on doing something now.

I let go of my legs and flopped back. " **I'll eat-t later.** "

The door shut and I knew she was got. I sighed in relief and looked at the ceiling. " **What DO i think of him, I mean he did so much in one day to help me. Should I be his friend?** "

I didn't get any sleep this night either I was to busy thinking about...him... what is he...he is just so kind... unlike anyone else.

Hope you enjoyed . see you in another chapter

* _Mini_ **Rawr** *


	4. Chapter 4:Get up Get out

Sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been busy with school . I also can't post long chapters BUT i can do 2-4 short chapters a week . alright well enjoy!

 **Lucy's POV**.

There was a small knock before the door open. " **Lu- it's time to get up.** "

I sat up and looked at her. My eyes felt heavy since I didn't sleep.

She smiled and walked off leaving the door open. I looked at the clock and it was 8:45. I stared at the wall for a few moments because something felt off. Then I mumbled to my self. " **Hey wait it is Sunday why the heck do I have to get up?** "

She shouted from her room " **JUST GET DRESS WILL YA!** "

My body jumped slightly. I slid my legs out of the bed and stood up. " **What to do first...** " I looked down to see I was still in my school uniform. " **uhg.** " I grabbed some shorts, a tank top, and underwear and walked to the bathroom.

I shut the door set my cloths on the sink and turned the water on as hot as I could. I took my cloths off and threw them in a basket. I stepped in the shower it felt amazing. The hot water just melted all of my problems away sadly it had to be fast. I turned the water off got out dried off and wrapped my hair in the towel. I got dress and walked out fast to the fridge. Sighing when I found nothing but junk.

Cana walked in with barley anything.

" **Uhm...w-wha-** " she cut me off.

" **Lu your still here? I thought I told you get ready and get out.** " she had a beer in her hand.

I ran to my room threw the towel to the floor brushed my hair and slipped my shoes on. I grabbed my phone an rushed out the front door.

I saw Aunt Canna's head peeking out of the window with a smirk on her face.

 **Next chapter comes in two or so days . till then** * **Mini** _Rawr_ *


	5. Chapter 5: The game invite

SAYING THIS NOW...I am terrible at updated ;-; I swear I am trying...ALRIGHT enjoy

 **Lucy's POV**

With a sigh i walked off the porch down the stairs and into the front yard. " **Well then what to do.** "

I looked at the time on my phone " **9:04...great how long does she want me out?** " I put my phone into my back pocket.

" **Maybe I could go to the school library? I mean not many people are there and it is quiet.** "

I started walking to the library it felt like forever till i actually got there.

Across from the Library was the football field. ( _But...you don't play with your foot_ ) Players were practicing and yelling...and panting which...in many ways scared me and I don' know why. I saw one of the players look at me and smirk.

I opened the library door and rushed in. ' _Breath Luce Breath it's alright ya big baby_ ' I stumbled to the back of the library and looked at some of the Manga books. ( _Manga in her world would be what are real world looks like ._ )

I looked over next to me and there was a really tiny blue haired girl on the tips of her toes trying to reach a book on the top shelf.

I leaned over and grabbed it for her and handed it over.

" **Thanks!** " she got off her toes...and was even shorter. " **Hey I've seen you around the school. You're lucy Heartfilia. Right?** "

I nodded and my body started shaking non stop.

" **I'm Levy, Levy McGarden.** " She smiled and extend her arm out for a hand shake.

" **Hey shrimp! What's takin' ya so long**?" A really strong tall and buff looking guy said.

My eyes widen and I backed away slowly.

He glared at me like I was insane.

" **Come on shrimp I need ya.** " He said. ( _GALE_ )

" **Bye lu-** " she smiled and walked off with him.

I took another step back and had bumped in someone. I jump spun around and saw a sweaty panting pink haired guy in football gear.

" **Hey Luce!** " He gave a dorky smile.

I calmed down slightly.

" **H-Hey N-natsu-u.** " I looked down at my feet.

" **What are doing?** " He asked

I found his question rather idiotic because i mean i am in a library I mean wouldn't i be reading?

" **Just-t r-reading-g.** " I muttered.

" **If you aren't to busy with you nose in books would you like to come watch the football game? It's at 12:30.** "

My head was going mad. Bunch of guys. Running around. Yelling. A crowed.I looked up at him" **S-** " I was about to say No but I looked at his smile. It made me feel warm and...I don't wanna admit it...but...safe. " **O-o-okay.** "What have I done...

" **You promse?** " You could just tell that made him so happy.

" **Y-Yeah.** " It slipped...great...

" **YAY** "

Something is gonna happen...I just know it.

I AM THE WORST UPDATER EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Anyways next chapter may be in 1 day...or 2...or 3...or 13...or in a year...Not sure it will happen when it happens tho.

Hope you Enjoyed.

And like always can't wait for the next chapter! * _Mini_ **Rawr** *


	6. Chapter 6: Safe

**Lucy's POV**

" **Okay well I need to go back and do somethin' then we can hang until the game. Stay here alright?** " He looked at me with a questionable look as if I would run away...which I admit...I would.

" **O-okay.** " I kept trembling.

" **You better** " he ran off and I breathed out.

I muttered almost silently " **What Have I done...What am I doing...What's gonna go wrong.** " I pulled out my phone seeing it was 11:27. " **Uhg**."

I grabbed a random book and walked to the nearest table to sit down. I laid my phone down and started to read.

Before I could even read a single page I felt someone poke my cheek.

I dropped the book and my body went forward which was a bad idea cause my boobs had slammed against the table.

" **You all right Luce.** " He said in a bit of a panic.

I nodded...but Mavis did it hurt.

" **Alright good.** " He smiled. " **Wanna go get something to eat?** "

" **O-okay.** " I didn't really wanna want to eat but i know he would of kept bothering me until I said yes.

" **Great! Let's go!** " He rushed off.

I sighed grabbed the book and my phone. I put the book up and walked to him and out to his car.

I reached my hand for the door and he quickly rushed to the door and opened for me.

I jumped slightly. " **T-thank you.** "

" **No problem.** " He went to his side got in and started the car.

I got in took my purse off set it on the floor board Next to my feet put my set belt on and sat back.

For some reason I felt relaxed and safe...I haven't felt that way in so long. I have always been so tense and feared everything and everyone I also wanted to hide and cry alone ever since...That day...

 **Flash back 3rd person point of view**

" **LUCY!** " I small boy with Orange Hair yelled as he ran to Lucy.

Lucy was in a beautiful fluffy pink dress almost looking like a Princess. She waved her hand at the Boy. " **Hi Loki.** " she smiled so big and bright.

Loki ran and stood next to Lucy and viewed the sight of the party with her. " **Hey Lucy wanna see something Amazing?** " He stuck his hand out for her to grab.

She smiled adventurously " **You bet I do!** " she grabbed his hand.

Loki ran with Lucy to the back of Loki's HUGE house.

Behind the house was a big beautiful Garden.

Lucy's eyes widened to the sight. " **Wow it's...it's so pretty.** "

Loki looked at Lucy with lust in his eyes. He was still holding on to her hand. With out saying anything he ran off with Lucy through the back door into the house.

" **Loki where we going!** " Lucy was not done looking at the garden

Loki pulled Lucy into one of the bed rooms on the bottom floor. He pulled the door shut and locked it. He slammed Lucy's body against the wall. " **You're Mine Lucy Heartfilia** " He slid his leg between her legs and hand her arms up against the door.

I hate these short chapters but they are a lot easier.

Next chapter has rape so you can skip it if you don't want to read that.

and like always * _Mini_ **Rawr** *


End file.
